


Crisis

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: The world is in ruins, people are trying their best to fight, but a group still remained standing strong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short work, since I got to play and enjoyed the Uprising mission in the arcade, what more to do but to make a short fic about it, right?

“Sir, are we going to die?” as the cadet locks on her twin pistols, inspecting her ammo and taking a short breather, the worn out look of the soldiers made their commander distressed, of course taking the responsibility of evacuation of the citizens and the elimination of threats, the commander took one long look at the faces of his soldiers… no the family that he raised and took care of.

“We’re not going to die here. Not here, not now, we’re going to finish the objective and evacuate at once” just after his speech, a giant modified OR 14 stomped through the building,

This was the beginning of their end.

~2 days ago~

“Alright men, we’re headed to King’s Row, the Null Sector has breached and occupied the civilian sector mostly in the inside of the area” flicking the lights off, Strike Commander Morrison took a sip from his mug and continued on with the discussion

“Black watch indicates that the power grid is in the inside of King’s row, where it’s the center of the production of Null Omnics” turning the slide show to the next page “Black Watch’s reports that there are still civilians in the area, they’re currently in hiding and are in need of our help”

“This is far worse than the First omnic crisis, one that I have never seen before” changing the slideshow, “Intel states that these Null Omnics are modified to be stronger and smarter than the omnics before, so finding this Power Grid is our top priority” turning off the screen, he stopped and took a deep nervous breath “Dismissed”

The Omnic Crisis took a big toll on the young mind and body of Jack, being blown to the ground, seeing his friends and his men die, pleading him to kill them. The disturbing details went through again and again as if a broken record winding and unwinding on his head, breathing he said to himself “Relax Morrison, this is nothing” gasping he spoke “Relax”

~1 day and 12 hours before mission~

The Cadets and the engineers were in the training room, some like Lindholm and Reinhardt were at the Bar taking their last drink, who knows the outcome of this battle, they might both die or one of them dies “Lindholm, my Friend this might be our last day as drinking buddies so we shall make the most of it” grabbing two giant mugs of beer, they toasted and drank

“Ah Cadet Oxton, please do drink with us” handing her a smaller kind of mug, she hesitantly drank and said “So what’s the plan tomorrow?” the small engineer with loud voice said “We fight like Vikings and we die like Vikings” Goosebumps ran on her skin while listening to the details that Engineer Lindholm was telling while Reinhardt on the other hand patted her on the shoulder saying “Do not worry my friend, I will protect you all even if I die” slamming his fist on his chest “I shall die like General Balderich” the small framed soldier laughed and sat down with the titanic soldier.

Back at the base, Commander Morrison was still in a panic attack due to the looks of the omnics at King’s Row, taking a breather a familiar voice spoke “Don’t worry Jack, your men though loud, they’re the best, so don’t worry about them” Ana sat down Jack with shaky breath spoke “You’re lucky you’re not going there, well I am going and the outcome might not be as good as before” standing up and approaching the window, he stared at the cadets training “We’re fighting against smart ones, not like the mindless drones before, it’s not me you should be worried with” breathing deep he said in a dark tone “it’s them”

Smiling Ana approached him and smacked his shoulder; flinching Jack asked “The hell was that for?” “That’s for waking you up” another smack to his head “That’s for being scared” and the last was at his face “This is for not trusting your men” “Yeah lovely, I’m very scared right now, tomorrow we’re leaving, I might not even get a chance to….” He stopped “Jack, we all know she’s coming with you, a medic will never leave her soldiers behind”

The reassuring smile from Ana made him relax a bit, hearing her words seemed like a soothing medicine that Jack had to take, “Talk to her, it might not work but” she stopped and fixed his collar she said “You can always try” smirking she added “where’s that reckless attitude you said you had before?” leaving the briefing room she said “Remember Jack, don’t be scared, you’re there to lead them to glory not to their deaths” she winked at him and left.

“ _Lead them to glory, not to their deaths”_ words plaguing his mind, he took a deep breath and stepped outside the room “This might be the last, so might as well break my own rule” running towards the med bay, he saw her working on some enhancements on her staff, fear taking over him, he turned tail and walked “I know you’re in there” her voice was serious but caring “Errr, Hi Angela” removing her eyeglasses she said “It’s Doctor to you, what do you want?”

Adjusting his collar again he said “I know our planned date before was interrupted, but you know I…” slamming her palms on the table she said in an angry manner “Jack that date and the one night stand before was a big mistake, I know you know that, you’re not stupid, but you played with me” rubbing her eyes covering for the tears that flowed out she said “Jack, I have a job to do and you’re wasting my time, if this is for the mission tomorrow, I’ll be working with the team but not with you”

Words stung through his chest the moment those words were said, his shoulders sagged and he sighed “Well I’ll see you tomorrow then, best of….” He grumbled before saying “Forget it”

~1 day and 1 hour before the mission~

“Atleast I tried, right?” looking at the mirror, he took a scoop of water, washing his face his eyes turned dark whenever he looks at himself, as if the other man in the mirror is telling him to be afraid, dealing with his PTSD was very painful, mix that with the rejection from the woman he had his eyes focused on, he took enough hits, he had to lick his wounds before tomorrow comes

Laying in his bed, he tried to forget Angela, tried to forget that night when she started and the night that he stood her up, thinking to himself he asked “Am I really that married to my job?” grabbing his hair, he stared at the ceiling for a long time until the sandman came and carried him to sleep.

~20 hours before the Mission~

With just only few hours of sleep, Jack went to his office to do the final preparations, and final remarks to his men, giving them the “This is the day we fight” and the “Remember this day as if it is your last” the initiation of the strike team was bloody, like a brotherhood bound in blood

Grabbing a knife, Jack slashed his palm and ordered his men to do the same, “Men, Remember that this is the blood of your brothers in arms, remember the blood we shed here today will be the future of tomorrow” raising his head up high “Every life taken from us, and every life we take, we give back to the people who hopes for a bright future, I give you all my respect, for this day on forward you are no longer cadets of Overwatch but a Strike Team” saluting the soldiers he trained for so long, he turned his back again and said “Sic Transit Gloria Mundi, Thus Passes the Glory of the World, victory will be ours”

~1 hour before the mission~

The faces of the soldiers were scared, some ready to quit, but the reassurance that this fight is for the future gave them a complete control over their emotions, running through last hour checking, Jack gave them his last words before riding the drop ship bound to King’s Row

“Reinhardt Sir, Are we going to die?” the German laughed at the small framed soldier, “Nein my friend, as long as we fight as one, the battle will not be lost” grabbing his war hammer, he rode the drop ship.

“Men, just remember, retreat is an option we would not want, but many might consider, if all else fails, run, do not be a hero, run to safety” the radio grew silent, “So this is really a hard mission” said one soldier, the tension rose as the soldiers felt the ship shake due to anti air fire, but they were reassured when their Medic, Angela told them to hang on and pray for safe landing

The radio blared when Jack spoke “The Null Sector is firing the Anti-Air cannons, Reinhardt, your men will land in the civilian sector, that’s where the cannons are, Strike team two, you’re going with me, Strike team three, you’re on civilian escort, all Medics prepare for civilian and unit injuries, god help us all” and the radio went silent

“Alright, Strike Team two, Lieutenant Reinhardt, your landing zone” Reinhardt picked up his hammer, stood up and said “Men, Glory awaits” and jumped, “Go, The lieutenant will not wait, go, go go” one by one the soldiers jumped and fought the Null Sector omnics protecting the area

“Commander Morrison, we have landed, securing the objectives” Morrison was in land, fighting the opposition in the gates near the cathedral, hearing the news he radioed back “Good job, Strike team One and Two once you’re done with the objectives rally back to the cathedral, we’ll plan our next move there”

“Men! You heard the commander, secure the objectives, and meet up at the cathedral” hacking off the terminals, the cannons lost power one by one, “Oxton you’re going with the soldiers” the twin pistol holding soldier ran towards the rallying soldiers “Oxton here, the Cathedral’s that way” pointing to the large clock like tower, the soldiers quickly turned direction and ran

“Lindholm ready those turrets, defend the cathedral” the Swedish Engineer fired up his turrets killing off the charging omnics “Jesus! LINDHOLM RUN” the engineer saw an OR-14 charging towards him, “Firing up the molten core” the turrets suddenly came ablaze firing faster and stronger, “Commander we’re taking that thing down”

Strike team three where Angela was were clearing the area and evacuating the civilians, seeing a child being attacked by a Null Sector droid, she quickly charged in and shot the droid down, realizing her mistake, she quickly took to cover “Eradicator! Shoot it from behind” the soldiers tried to flank but the shielded droid covered itself by supporting its back to the wall “Christ these robots are smart”

Reloading, they saw a large man charge towards the droid “Reinhardt?” seeing the doctor he shouted “I went here to secure your escape, Doctor we’re leaving” he took the child and opened up his shield “run doctor, my shield won’t hold on much longer” seeing the cracks they quickly went out of the building

The cathedral was being over ran when again a wave of OR-14 class droid charged, firing off their guns, the soldiers felt useless when an artillery strike took down the droids “Do you think I forgot about you” the radio sounded like Ana “Amari how did you?” she radioed in “took a long time convincing the artillery crew to save your asses there, good thing I’m here in the command center right?”

Laughing Jack bolstered his men’s resolve by leading them “Men I need someone to open that cathedral gate, we’re sitting ducks around here” soldiers kicking the gate, it was neigh impossible to open it when once again Reinhardt charged in and got it open

“Reinhardt, where’s the rest of your crew?” the German shook his head in pain he said “I made Oxton lead them here, they’ll be here any minute now” seeing a group of soldiers, “Sir, Strike team three here ready for your disposal” Jack nodded and said “Secure the cathedral, we’ll wait for strike team one” the soldier nodded and commanded his group to secure the church

“Doc what are you doing here? Go inside now” the doctor ignoring him, she used her staff to heal his shoulder wound “You were sloppy again” her voice low but firm “being reckless doesn’t mean you have to get yourself shot” stopping his firing he walked towards her and said “being reckless caused me to meet you right? and I know you’re still angry but I want you to go inside that building and treat the wounded” nodding in hesitation she ran inside

“Sir, this is strike team one, we’re inbound” seeing a blue light, “Sir, Oxton here ready to fight” he nodded, “Go inside the church, we’ll plan the assault” running with her men, they entered the building as he also walked in.

“Alright is this the rest of our team?” doing a head count, Jack sat down and took a rest “we’ll attack at 0800, get some rest” the attack ceased but the tension is high

~7:30 AM~

The soldiers woke up, the commander gave them a few minutes to wake themselves up and spoke “As of this day, we’re still alive, I’ve contacted command and they told us to regroup here after we disable the power grid, many of us might not make it but if we break that power core, this is the end of this battle, so get yourselves ready we’re leaving”

“Ana, what’s the status of that drop ships?” the radio blared into static before a voice was heard “We’re working on it, I’ll update as soon as you finish the mission” nodding to himself Jack ordered his men to move out

“This is Reyes, The Power Grid is heavily defended by eradicators and OR-14’s maybe a lot of them, the center command of that grid has this giant OR-14, probably modified and upgraded, so watch yourselves, that’s the only information I have so good luck”

The soldiers didn’t realize it but the moment they stepped in the vicinity of the grid, the Eradicators started firing, as well as the OR-14, “Ana, we need immediate Artillery fire” the radio sounded “we got a satellite lock…. Firing” the artillery strike immediately blew up every null omnic in its path as well as the heavily secured gate

Taking no chances, the strike team entered and fought their way up to the power core, “Ana I’m priming up the Ion strike beacon, we’ll be out of here by in ten minutes, Jesus kill that bastion now!” the power core was heavily protected by bastions and OR-14’s, nearly tearing the soldiers apart, Jack called out for Reinhardt

“Reinhardt, I need you to charge me in the middle of that platform, below that is the core, I’m planting this beacon so Ana can prime the ion strike, can you take me there?” the big man shaking his wrists, pumped hard on his armored chest and said “Are you doubting me?” Jack smirked and nodded “I’ll be your shield” deploying his shield Reinhardt slowly charged in front while the soldiers gave them covering fire, “Reinhardt We’re in the middle, cover me while I plant this thing” firing off a couple of rounds, Jack planted the beacon when Ana said “We’re giving you fifteen minutes before we fire, evac immediately”

“Sir, are we going to die?” as the cadet locks on her twin pistols, inspecting her ammo and taking a short breather, the worn out look of the soldiers made their commander distressed, of course taking the responsibility of evacuation of the citizens and the elimination of threats, the commander took one long look at the faces of his soldiers… no the family that he raised and took care of.

“We’re not going to die here. Not here, not now, we’re going to finish the objective and evacuate at once”

Just when the Ana finished speaking, the huge modified OR-14 aptly called OR-14 A went online, “Uh, Sir, what do we do?” unfortunate circumstances Jack told Reinhardt to run, “Here’s the plan. Radio in for evac, and I’ll buy you some running time” the soldiers were in shock when Jack explained the plan “I know this is risky but I have to do it, nobody will do this but me” he smiled “Don’t worry, Reinhardt here will escort you. For now, I’m holding them off” he cocked his rifle, and walked away “Jack!” a woman called “Jack, I’m sorry for everything, you’re the bravest man that I have ever loved”

Smiling, he knew she loved him from the very beginning “Yeah, I know, now run” the OR-14 A faced the lone soldier, aiming his rifle he shouted “You need to get through me first” the giant droid started firing when Jack went to cover

“Ana this is Reinhardt, prepare the evacuation” the radio blared “Where is Jack? Radio him in; he doesn’t know what he’s doing” Angela who was still looking behind them saw a man sprinting towards them shouting “CHRIST! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!” it was Jack,

“Commander?” the soldiers shouted “Move faster they’re coming” the all sprinted towards the cathedral, “Jesus I thought that was just one droid, it brought whole army with it” seeing the trooper class omnics with a squadron of Eradicators, the huge OR-14 A charged with might

“Alright we’ll hold the line here and wait for evac, all the combat medic should take cover” loading a round, Jack fired at the charging null troopers “Jack Ion strike is firing at 5 seconds” looking at the sky, Jack saw a bright light charging down the building

With a huge shockwave from the light, it blew up the building and everything inside of it.

The explosion caused all the Null Droids to go offline including the OR-14 A “is it over?” Jack shook his head when the OR-14 A rose up again, apparently the Ion strike in the power core made the hardened shield of the OR-14 A to fail and deactivate making it vulnerable to attacks, exposing this weak spot, Jack saw the opportunity to take it down

“Reinhardt I’m borrowing this” Jack effortlessly picked up his Hammer and took a swing, the droid’s outer shell broke exposing it’s weak spots, dropping the hammer, he jumped on the droid’s back and began firing and tearing the exposed wires, accidentally triggering it’s failsafe, the droid suddenly blew up taking Jack with it.

Angela was the first to witness it, seeing Jack fall down; she screamed in horror and immediately ran towards him, “Jack… Jack please wake up” looking at Jack’s body she tapped on his face “Jack please don’t leave me, please” her tears falling down her cheeks “Jack I love you please don’t die on me” banging his chest with her fist she heard him grumble “Can a man just get some rest?” having a sigh of relief, she laid down beside him “Don’t scare me like that again you jerk”

Laughing weakly Jack said “I won’t, sorry about that, but hey, I heard you say the first word I want to hear from you” laughing again a pain caused Jack to lose consciousness, “Jack? Jack? No not again” this time placing her ears on his chest, she listened and a heartbeat made her smile

“Get some rest, Mein Held(my hero)” standing up she told Reinhardt to carry him to the evac ship, lying down on his back head supported by Angela’s lap, the soldiers asked“So Doctor, how long are you going to hold his head?” noticing the stares of her colleagues, she smiled and said “as long as he’s asleep”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eventual aftermath of the Battle for King's Row

The battle took the lives of a few civilians thanks to the valiant effort of Overwatch, in preventing another big crisis from starting

The battle took the lives of five soldiers in exchange of the broken pieces of destroyed Null Sector droids, King’s Row is being rebuilt and the old Power Core was remade into an efficient and clean way of energy

That battle took the energy out of the soldiers, but the person who got drained the most was Jack, Injured, he was advised to stay in bed, sustaining non-life threatening injuries he had the comfort of sleeping for once his PTSD didn’t kick in and he had a peaceful rest

The soldiers of the Strike team stayed earning their medals and the respect of the other personnel in the base, one of them was the former Cadet Oxton now working as a full time Agent of the Strike Team.

Reinhardt, took a day’s off to rest his back, due to the amount of stretching required to wield the rocket hammer, his vacation though was in a bar with his drinking buddy Lindholm

Ana Amari, though not in the actual battle was given a service medal for her efforts to assist the strike team, the rest was up to her to tell

The Black Watch operatives though still shady, were personally thanked by Commander Morrison for the information and strategies that was used in the battle

Angela though adamant that the relationship between her and the commander was pure professional, she had admitted to some friends that they had been formally dating and is ready for the “next step” what that is only Angela knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy this work? give it Kudos, Want to be updated? please subscribe, Questions? Suggestions? I'd love to read/hear them  
> Please enjoy reading and I'll talk to you guys in the comments section below


End file.
